This invention relates to antenna installation and, more particularly, to an improved system for mounting an antenna on a tower.
Cellular communications antennas are typically mounted on towers so that they are elevated above ground level to increase their line-of-sight range. Such an antenna is highly directional and therefore must be pointed in a very specific direction. If the antenna is mounted on a tower, the angular orientation of the tower may not be in the specific direction required by the antenna. This is especially true when the tower is preexisting. It would therefore be desirable to have an antenna mounting arrangement which is angularly adjustable in a horizontal plane to accurately point the antenna in a desired direction.
It would also be desirable to have an antenna mounting system which can be installed at any desired height on a tower.
It would be further desirable to have an antenna mounting system which provides safe accessibility to the antenna.
It would additionally be desirable to have an antenna mounting system which is adaptable for mounting on a wide variety of towers.